


Superfamily

by Mercury_writes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sickfic, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_writes/pseuds/Mercury_writes
Summary: Peter Parker tries to get through life being a high school student, Spider-Man, and the son of Iron Man and Captain America





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Peters last name is still Parker, solely because I'm used to writing it as such, and I'm to lazy to change it.

"Peter, if you don't get your ass out here in the next 30 seconds, you're grounded." Tony called from the kitchen to Peters bedroom. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming, geez." Peter said, backpack hanging over one shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Don't 'geez' me when you're the one who took half an hour to get up." Tony said, handing him a piece of toast. "Is all your homework done?" 

"Yes. It always is." Peter confirmed, rolling his eyes. 

"Ok, your dad'll be there to pick you up after your field trip." Tony said as Steve walked into the kitchen. 

"Actually, I'm going to MJ's after school to study, so I don't need a ride." 

"To study?" Steve asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Oh my god, dad. Yes, to study. We have a Spanish test tomorrow." Peter said, almost blushing. 

"Lo que digas. Estar en casa a la nueve" Tony said. (Whatever you say. Be home by nine.)

"Sí señor." Peter said, saluting just before heading for the door. (Yes sir.)

"Love you, Pete." Tony called after him. 

"Love you guys." Peter said before closing the door and leaving. 

Steve shook his head. "What are we going to do with that kid." 

"I got nothing" Tony said, putting his plate in the sink. 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

"No, idiot, I'm right, you're wrong." Michelle said to Ned as Peter walked in. 

Peter sat down at a desk near the two of them. "What are you guys arguing about now?" 

"Yanny or Laurel. Ned thinks it's Laurel, but since I'm actually smart, I know it's Yanny." Michelle explained. 

"Whatever. Peter, what do you think? Yanny or Laurel?" Ned asked. 

"Sorry, but I have to side with MJ on this one." Peter shrugged. 

"What? You guys both need your ears checked." Ned said, fake annoyed. 

"Whatever Ned." Michelle said, ending the discussion. "So, how you feeling, Parker. Going to Oscorp is like, your dream. Your sad, little nerd dream." she mocked. 

Before Peter could answer, Ned chimed in. "I'm surprised your pops is even letting you go. I thought he hated Oscorp." 

"My dad convinced him. He said I'd be missing out on 'Normal teenage experiences' if I didn't go." Peter explained. 

"Alright, let's get into groups for the trip." Ms. Hernandez announced. "First is Thompson, Cooper, and Stevens. Second group is Jones, Leeds and Parker. Third..." Ms. Hernandez finished calling the groups and led them onto the bus. 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

"Now if you look to your left, you'll see five spiders that are currently subjects to a test that will possibly allow us to increase the strength and speed of these spiders, giving their species, whose population is decreasing at an alarmingly fast rate, a better chance of survival. Now, don't worry, these tests are completely humane and-" 

Michelle raised her hand, but instead of waiting to be called on, began to speak. "Um, there are only four spiders in there. Where's the fifth." She cut him off, earning a disapproving look from Ms. Hernandez. 

"Oh, I'm sure it's just hiding in there somewhere. Good eye!" The tour guide commented. 

As they walked away, Peter felt a sharp pain on the back of his hand, but when he lifted his hand to look at it, there was nothing out of the ordinary, so he thought nothing of it. 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Peter, Ned and Michelle were sitting in the Cafeteria downstairs when they heard a slight commotion from upstairs. It started with a girl who screamed "Oh my god! Giant Spider!" and then the inevitable freak out ensued. 

"Hm, guess you were right, Michelle." Ned congratulated. 

"When am I ever wrong?" The two continued talking for about three minutes before Michelle turned to Peter. "Are you feeling alright, Parker? You've been really quiet." this caught her especially off guard because Peter was the kind of person who could talk about nothing for hours. 

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have a headache. If it's okay, I think I'm just going to call my dad to pick me up instead going over to your house." In truth, Peter felt awful. His eyelids felt heavy, he was dizzy, his head and stomach ached, scratch that, his whole body ached, and he overall just felt like shit. 

"Yeah, sure. You know, if you want, we can tell Ms. Hernandez and call your dads right now." MJ told him, being oddly kind, which was definitely out of character for her. 

"Yeah dude, no offense, but you kind of look like shit." Ned said, causing Michelle to elbow him in the side. 

Peter contemplated the offer. He really didn't like the thought of passing out in front of everyone, or vomiting in front of everyone, or both, not to mention, a hug from his dad sounded really good, but he remembered they had SHIELD training today, and the last thing he wanted to do was get in the way of 'Earths Mightiest Heroes'. "No, I think I'll be okay until the end of the day." 

"Okay, but if you need anything, tell us." She said, rubbing his arm. 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

As difficult as it was, Peter made it through the day without completely embarrassing himself (Minus bumping into a few things, and tripping over his own feet a few times), and he wanted nothing more than to go home and take a nap. 

Peter: Can u pick me up? I cancelled with MJ 

Steve: Sure, I'll be the in 15 

Steve: *there. god these things are hard to operate 

Sure enough, in fifteen minutes, Steve pulled into the Midtown High parking lot and Peter climbed into the passenger seat. 

"Are you feeling okay sweetheart? You look pretty pale." Steve asked and barely got a nod out of his son before reaching over to feel his forehead. "Jesus, Pete! You're burning up! Why didn't you tell us you were sick this morning?" 

"I felt fine this morning." Peter said, honestly. 

"Okay, well, I'm going to take your temperature when we get home and you're going to take some medicine." Steve said, sternly 

Peter's voice was even quieter than before. "I'm sorry." 

Steve sighed. "You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault. I just worry about you, that's all." he reassured before starting the car and heading home. 

"Peter? Pete? Wake up, sweetheart." Peter heard his dad say. He could've sworn he only closed his eyes a second ago. 

"Are we home" Peter asked, groggy. 

"Uh huh, open your door." Steve said before he all but dragged Peter into the house. 

"Hey, guys. Everything okay?" Natasha asked, immediately noticing something was wrong when the two made their way out of the elevator.

"Peters not feeling so good." Steve supplied.

"Aww, poor thing." Nat said, wrapping an arm around Peter. Despite her tough personality, she had always had a soft spot (or, more accurately, a less extremely jagged and rough spot) for her nephew-of-sorts. "Wow, kid. You're really running a hot one, aren't you?" She said, placing a cool hand to his forehead.

"I guess." Peter said, weakly. "Can I go to bed now?" He asked, looking miserably at Steve.

"After you take some medicine." 

Peter sighed, but overall took the medicine like a champ. He sat there for a moment before retreating to his room, leaving Steve and Natasha in the kitchen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Pops?" Peter said quietly as he woke up to a cool hand pressed against his forehead. 

"Oh, sorry Pete. I didn't mean to wake you up, I just wanted to come check on you." Tony said, running a hand through his sons hair.

"What time is it?" Peter asked, sitting up slightly.

"About five after five. Your dad says you've been asleep for like, two hours." Tony explained. "So, how you feeling, kiddo?"

"My stomach hurts."

"Well if I had to spend the day at Oscorp, I'd probably be sick to my stomach too." Tony joked.

Peter giggled softly. The two talked for a while more with Tony lying on the bed with an arm around Peter until Steve joined them. Peter felt good between his dad's. Safe, content, calm.

Little did he know, that night would be one of the worst he's had.


	2. What the fu-

"Okay, what do you say we eat dinner, and then go watch a movie?" Tony asked, after about half an hour of the three of them lying together.

"Sounds good to me. What about you, Pete?" Steve asked his son, who merely nodded in response.

After the three had decided on something to eat, they went to the living room and started a movie. Nat and Bruce came in for a few minutes each until they both got caught up in something. About halfway through the movie, Steve looked over at Peter and noticed he looked really pale - almost green. "You okay, Peter?" he asked.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I'm just going to go to the bathroom really quick, I'll be right back. Can you pause it?" he asked, voice soft, holding his hand over his stomach.

"Of course, sweetheart. Do feel like you're going to be sick?" Steve asked, prepared to get up incase his son needed him.

Before Peter could answer, he cupped a hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. "Should we go help him?" Tony asked Steve, without looking away from where Peter had been standing.

"In a minute. He probably doesn't want company right now."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

For the next two weeks, Peter was bedridden with the worst flu-like sickness he could ever imagine getting. He felt sick to his stomach 24/7, every voice sounded like shouting, every light looked like the sun was sitting right in front of his face, and that was just the top of his list, but now, after love and support from his dads and the rest of his family, and an unbelievable amount of trips to the medical bay, he was finally starting to feel better. All that remained was a small fever.

"Hey, kid." Steve said as Peter came into the living room. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? We can take your tempera-"

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry so much." Peter cut him off.

"I'm your dad. Worrying about you is kind of my job." Steve said, turning back to the puzzle he was working on. "Do you think you'll be able to go back to school tomorrow?"

"I hope so. I want nothing more than to get out of this building." Peter joked. "Two weeks in solitary really changes a person." The two talked for a while until Peter's cell phone rang. "Oh, it's MJ, I have to take this."

"Oh, I get it." Steve started. "Your girlfriends more important your old man."

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Peter shouted from down the hall before going into his room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Okay thanks, bye." Peter said before hanging up and setting his phone on the table - except, he didn't set it on the table, it was still in his hand. Scratch that, it was stuck to his hand. "What the fu-" he said quietly under his breath. he took his other hand and tried to pry the phone off his palm, and, when he succeeded, the phone went flying across the room and hit his lamp, shattering it and making a loud noise, which his dads must've heard because they practically ran to his room. They probably thought he fell or something.

"Pete? you okay, son?" Steve asked, opening the door, Tony right behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just playing, um... fortnite." Peter lied. Luckily the lamp was in the corner of the room where they couldn't see it.

"Fortn- what is that?" Steve asked, confused.

"A game. A game that I was just in the middle of actually..."

"Okay, just turn the volume down. We thought you hurt yourself." Tony said.

"Will do." Peter decided not to tell them about what had just happened. He didn't want to worry them anymore than they had been while he was so sick. That was another discussion for another time.


End file.
